


Sorry Stiles

by AudreyInTheUniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Claudia Stilinski, Child Abuse, Comfort, Hurt Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyInTheUniverse/pseuds/AudreyInTheUniverse
Summary: Claudia takes it a little too far and leaves Stiles far too broken. He limps to Scott's house and finds the open arms and comfort he needs.





	Sorry Stiles

Stiles barely managed to limp over to Scott’s. Everything hurt and he could feel the warm blood sluggishly dripping down his face. He knew that this would happen one day, that she would go too far. And stiles knew that he should’ve left a long time ago, but he just couldn’t do that to his broken, sick mom. Now his mom had broken him.

When Stiles finally reached Scott’s door, he could barely stand, let alone knock as he slumped against the wood.

“Scott,” he groaned, hoping his werewolf hearing would be able to hear him, “Scotty please.”

Stiles could hear shuffling, and the world continued to spin. Soon enough the door swung open and Stiles stumbled into Scott’s chest, wheezing as his hurt lungs collided with Scott.

“Jesus Stiles, what happened?” Scott asked worriedly, carefully hugging Stiles and leading him to lie down on the couch.

“I-” Stiles began but was soon interrupted by his own coughing, blood slipping down his chin and throat, “She- Mom- went too far.”

Suddenly Stiles was hit with the events of not just tonight, but the years of abuse and pain that dissolved into sobs.

Scott simply pulled him close and let him cry until he found sleep.

____

Stiles woke up groggily in the morning, sun shining brightly through Scott’s windows. 

Scott’s windows.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me,” Scott asked quietly from where he was wrapped around his friend.

“I couldn’t Scott, I couldn’t do that to her.”

 

“But she could do this to you,” Scott growled, making Stiles flinch.

“Sorry Stiles,” Scott mumbled guiltily into the nape of Stiles’s neck.

Stiles sniffled and shrugged, snuggling back against Scott, “I never thought she would go this far.”

Scott gently pulled him closer, careful of any injuries and nuzzled his friend’s cheek reassuringly.

“It’ll be alright Stiles, I’ve got you.”


End file.
